war_robots_altfandomcom-20200214-history
Spectre
Introduction The Spectre is a medium robot with 4 medium hardpoints. Ability When the Spectre uses its Descend ability, the robot jumps into the air while in stealth, with the stealth effect lasting for a few more seconds when the Spectre lands. The Descend ability is like the one featured on the Inquisitor, however, the Spectre's stealth lasts only 2 seconds after landing (compared to 5 seconds), and has a cooldown of 22 seconds (compared to 20 seconds). The jump features stealth so that enemies cannot target the robot, not only while in the air, but for four seconds upon landing. Strategy The Spectre is a glass cannon, due to its incredible firepower and well below average health. That means it should be played with a run-and-gun play style, avoiding enemy retaliation. With its speed and ability, this robot is well equipped to avoid damage altogether. At first glance, the Spectre may be perceived as a smaller and more nimble version of the Inquisitor robot, or the bigger, more dangerous version of a Gl. Patton, or a newer and more powerful version of the Doc, because they both have 4 medium weapons. This robot is equipped with 4 medium hardpoints, and the aforementioned Descend ability, and above average speed. Thus, even with its low durability, the Spectre is truly a killing machine at almost any range. The Spectre is a truly devastating robot thanks to its four medium hardpoints that allow it to shred any robot nearby. It must be noted, however, that there are a few bots that can survive this massive display of firepower: Invader, Ares, Hades, and Nemesis. This bot can kill small, medium, and even heavy robots by their full health pool. Possible Setups These setups are recommended for the Spectre: Note: Each slot type is filled with only one particular weapon, for example. If a robot has 3 light hard points, all three of those slots are filled with the same weapon, as mixing weapons of the same slot type is not advisable. Close Range (350m or less) Mid-Range (500-600m) Long Range (800-1,100m) Overview The 4 hardpoints make the Spectre a versatile robot, which can be used for various roles. The default build is featured with four Tulumbas. This provides unrivaled firepower never seen with this weapon before. Other mid-range weapons like Scourge, Shocktrain, Ion, Hydra, Tulumbas and Punisher T are greatly aided when four are used at a time. For mid range weapons the Descend ability is commonly used to get better shooting angles, and to retreat from a dangerous situation. In combat under 500 meters, the Orkan and Taran are prime choices, the former for its extremely high burst damage, and the latter for its cycle damage. The Vortex can also be used to provide massive damage from behind cover. Lastly, the Storm or Corona can be used to quickly provide incredible damage output. All close ranged weapons work very well with its Descend ability. Lastly, Ballista can be used for immense sniping firepower. In fact, if chain damage is not counted, a Ballista Spectre has a higher DPS than a Shocktrain Spectre. Mark I Statistics Purchase Information Mark II Statistics Purchase Information Note: Level 12 Mark I is required to upgrade (purchase) to Mark II. Update History Paint Jobs Available For Purchase SpectreHornet.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Hornet SpectreNeon.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Neon SpectreMarvellous.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Marvellous SpectreCrimson.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Crimson Poll What balance change does the Spectre need after the 4.3 balance update? Major buff Minor buff No Change Minor nerf Major nerf Trivia *The Spectre is the first and only robot with four medium hardpoints that can all fire at once. *This robot was very controversial when in the test server. It was perceived that four medium weapons able to fire all at once on one robot were too powerful *Indeed, it was very powerful, prior to HP nerfs that limited the power of Spectre. Pixonic describes the robot as a glass cannon. However, because of its ability, it's difficult to actually damage it *During testing, it was named Exorcist. This name was later changed to Spectre because it was too controversial *Spectre has below average health for a medium robot in return for high firepower *The "Marvelous" skin may be a reference to Marvel's Iron Man *Click here for a 3D image of this robot